


You're So Art Deco

by ayaokay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Afterlife, Age Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Chaptered, Demons, Drug Use, Getting to Know Each Other, Hell, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, demon!phil, kidnapping (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaokay/pseuds/ayaokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't wake up at home, and he feels like death lying on a velvety bed. There's this voice, belonging to a guy named Phil and he's saying that he's in hell, why is his head spinning so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Art Deco

 

Dan had woken up with a start; gasping, close to tears and finding it difficult to breathe. It felt like he had a boulder on his chest, and no matter how hard he tried to push it off, it would not budge an inch. His ears were ringing and his mouth had a foul taste, almost metallic, but he didn't focus too much on it. The ringing didn't stop and he pushed himself up. The first thing he realized, was that he couldn't see anything. Just darkness, a void of nothingness, the absence of light. He was panicky now, of course he was, he couldn't see a fucking thing and his mouth tasted of blood and his ears were buzzing and he felt like his head was going to explode and—

  
"Finally, you're awake!" Dan cringed at the joyful tone the voice was speaking in, considering that he felt like death. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

  
"Well," Dan started, his throat was dry and scratchy and his voice was just above a whisper, "I feel dead." He ended, deadpan.

  
"That's because you're dead, my friend," The voice inched closer to him and he felt a presence loom above him."sorry it had to turn out this way." The voice dropped an octave, becoming breathy. Dan could feel this person's breath on his neck making the hairs on his nape stand up and shivers ran down his back.

  
Dan coughed, feeling awkward, and he tried moving away but he felt so fatigued, he couldn't find the energy to move; he also didn't want to move away from the comfortable mattress and luxurious satin sheets he was wrapped up in. Feeling an odd surge of confidence, Dan slowly muttered an, "Can you tell me where I am?" in a small, broken voice. All he could see was onyx and the suggestion of a silhouette.

  
"In hell!" The voice, Dan assumed it was male, cut the silence with a knife. Maniac laughter for all of... wait. Did he just say Hell? What the fuck? Deep breaths, Dan. For all of Hell to hear, apparently.

  
Dan's face, he assumed, was as white as a sheet. He cleared his throat and swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing, "Okay, well, can you give me context?"  
"Afraid I can't, Baby Boy." Dan visibly shuddered as he heard The Voice getting hushed, like he was walking away.

"Wait!" Dan thundered out, making his vocal cords ache even more than they did. "Whats your name?"

  
"Phil, don't worry babe, I'll see you soon enough becaus-" And then The Voice was gone, and Dan felt calmer, but the stillness and eerie quiet was unnerving.

**Author's Note:**

> do you want me to continue? is it good? idk about this but Demon!Phil makes me so wet


End file.
